One proposed hybrid vehicle outputs power of an internal combustion engine to a drive shaft via a control motor and a power distribution planetary gear mechanism, while outputting power of a drive motor to the drive shaft via an automatic transmission (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-66898). The automatic transmission of this hybrid vehicle includes two interlinked planetary gears and two brakes for fastening some of rotational elements of the two planetary gears to the casing. The engagement of one brake in combination with the release of the other brake enables speed change at two different gear ratios, high gear position (Hi) and low gear position (Lo). The release of both the two brakes disconnects the drive motor from the drive shaft.